


Rise of a Queen, The Tale of Cinder Fall

by spaceghetti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghetti/pseuds/spaceghetti
Summary: Updates will be infrequent but there will be more.This is Spaceghetti, Blasting off again





	Rise of a Queen, The Tale of Cinder Fall

Chapter 1 - Prologue

 

 

This is the tale of a women.

 

Who clawed her way up, out of the abyss of her first life.

 

Her first life was full of negativity.

 

ANGER  
  
LOSS  
  
LONELINESS  
  
FEAR  
  
WEAKNESS  
  
ENVY  
  
PAIN

 

Each was a fundamental construct of her life.

 

The anger at herself and those that sought to control her

 

The loss of loved ones, Some that where never met.

 

The loneliness about being placed on a pedestal never earned

 

The fear of loss, of pain, the fear Death

 

The weakness of body, of mind, of spirit.

 

The envy of her power or position, even though she doesn't want it either.

 

And the pain Emotional, Physical, Psychological.

 

Her life has always been Pain.

 

She Chose to change and ESCAPE the pain.

 

Escape from those that hurt her.

 

Those that betrayed her.

 

Those that Controlled her.

 

Those that sought her death.

 

 

And she did.

 

 

This the story of One girl's escape and freedom.

 

Her name was Hope Potter.

 

Her name was Cinder Fall.

 

This is her story.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be infrequent but there will be more.
> 
> This is Spaceghetti, Blasting off again


End file.
